Héctor Mena
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo1 = Yuta_Sakurai_Gamer.ogg |demo2 = Deku - MHADH.ogg }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a Héctor Mena. thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a Hector Rocha thumb|right|230 px SSO Ryuho de Dragón.png|Ryuho de Dragón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega, su personaje más conocido. Izuku Midoriya pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Izuku "Deku" Midoriya en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Yuta-sakurai-129771.jpg|Yuta Sakurai en Gamer en rehabilitación. Cross_Pokemon.jpg|Cross en La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo!. Tokusa COTW.png|Tokusa en Children of the Whales. Howzer (L7PC).jpg|Howzer (2ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales. Harth (GER).jpg|Harth también en Gamer en rehabilitación. Manabu Okawa (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Manabu Okawa (Adolescente) en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. 1298683415237 f.jpg|Kei Kurono en Gantz y Gantz: Perfect Answer. Reiichi Kure (KA).jpg|Reiichi Kure en Kengan Ashura. Superian (Amazon).jpg|Superian en El Tic. Eric Effiong (SE).png|Eric Effiong en Sex Education. Sento-oumi-7972.jpg|Sento Oumi en Las chicas recargadoras. Tomohiro-nagatsuka-a-silent-voice-6.53 thumb.jpg|Tomohiro Nagatsuka en Una voz silenciosa. Fireworks2017 Minoru.jpg|Minoru en Luces en el cielo. Sora_COTS.png|Sora en Espíritus del mar. Wind Up Academy.png|Wind up en Academia Skylanders. Cheetor Cyberverse.png|Cheetor en Transformers: Cyberverse. Niko relacao 1.png|Nicolás Corona (Niko) en el doblaje de TV Azteca de Rastros de mentiras. Héctor Mena es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Filmografía 'Películas' Kazunari Ninomiya *Gantz: Perfect Answer - Kei Kurono (2011) *Gantz (2011) - Kei Kurono (2011) Otros *Asesinos anónimos - Ben (Elliot Langridge) (2019) *Nosotros - Voces adicionales (2019) *No me las toquen - Austin (Graham Phillips) (2018) *Pesadilla en el infierno - Voces adicionales (2018) *Benji (2018) - Voces adicionales (2018) *Mom and Dad - Police Officer (Rob Gough) (2017) *Luz de día - Meneer van Hees (Joop Keesmaat) (2013) *El coleccionista de almas - Michael Konner (Richard Harmon) (2013) *El factor viral Jik zin 逆戰 - Jon (Jay Chou) (2012) (Película china) *La secta - Agente Pete (Matt Jones) (2011) *10 años - AJ (Max Minghella) (2011) (Redoblaje HBO) *Acorazado espacial Yamato - Saito Hajime (Hiroyuki Ikeuchi) / Mamoru Kodai (Shinichi Tsutsumi) (2010) *Merantau - Yuda (Iko Uwais) (2009) *Purple Violets - Voces adicionales (2007) (Segunda version) *Niños de cera - Voces adicionales *Still Waiting - Joshua, Miguel *Mobsters (Redoblaje) - Voces adicionales Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Ryūhō de Dragón *Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! - Goemon, Bebe, Voces adicionales *Fight Ippatsu! Juden-chan!! - Sento Oumi *Children of the Whales - Tokusa *Los siete pecados capitales - Howzer (2ª voz) *Gamer en rehabilitación - Yuta Sakurai / Harth *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Manabu Okawa (Adolescente) *Rilakkuma y Kaoru - Yuriko *Kengan Ashura - Reiichi Kure *Sword Art Online - Voces adicionales *Sirius the Jaeger - Voces adicionales *Carole & Tuesday - Voces adicionales *Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime * Espíritus del mar - Sora * Una voz silenciosa - Tohiromo Nagatsuka * La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! - Cross * Luces en el cielo - Minoru * My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes - Izuku "Deku" Midoriya * Mazinger Z: Infinity - Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Voces adicionales * Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Voces adicionales Series animadas * Sylvanian Families - Cedric * Academia Skylanders - Wind Up * Carmen Sandiego - Trey Sterling * Transformers: Cyberverse - Cheetor * (Des)encanto - Voces adicionales * El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales * Get Blake - Voces adicionales * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Justicia del ártico: Escuadrón del trueno - Voces adicionales * La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Mandrake - Pablo (Fábio Rabin) *American Histories - Voces adicionales *Los Borgia - Voces adicionales *Wet Hot American Summer: 10 years later - Garth *El Tic - Superian *Gotham - Voces adicionales *TMNT - Voces adicionales *Mike And Molly - Voces adicionales *Supertienda - Voces adicionales *The Ranch - Voces adicionales *Las Sombras del Crimen - Voces adicionales *Degrassi: Next Class - Voz computarizada Tristan *Sex Education - Eric Effiong 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Rastros de mentiras - Niko (Thiago Fragoso) (Versión Tv Azteca) Telenovelas chilenas * Veinteañero a los 40 - Jonathan "Palanca" Cubillos (Claudio Castellón) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Bita * CineDub * Dubbing House * Elefante Films * IDF * Jarpa Studio * Koe Dubbing Masters México * Larsa * Magicorp * New Art Dub * Optimedia Bond México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Bayoneta * SDI Media de México * Sebastians (desde 2018) * Sysdub * Top Audio * VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory * WG Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020